Una Esposa de Mentira
by Emily123321
Summary: Sonic es un famoso cirujano, el cual consigue mujeres a travéz de mentiras. Un día conoció a la indicada, pero, al igual que las otras, mintió. Sus mentiras incluyeron a su mejor amiga, y de algún modo todos terminaron en Hawaii!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta (Y fue rápido ¬¬). Bueno, acá les traigo una nueva historia, basada en la cómica película "Una esposa de mentira". Les pido, por favor, si no vieron la peli, no la miren hasta que termine esta historia ¬¬, y si la vieron… ríanse de nuevo xD.**

**Aclaraciones… y son dos:**

**Esta historia **_**NO**_** me pertenece, osea que **_**NADA**_** de acá, **_**NINGUNA**_** acción y **_**NINGUNA**_** frase, me pertenece.**

_**TODOS**_** los personajes de esta historia **_**NO**_** me pertenecen.**

**Listo, bien… A disfrutarla, dale…**

_Capitulo 1_

Todo comenzó con una boda, parecía una común y corriente. Todos los invitados empezaron a llegar a la iglesia. Pues, ese era el día en que los the Hedgehog se unían con los Mongoose.

**Con la novia y damas de honor:**

-Estoy tan feliz, hoy es tu gran día, Mina .- Le decía emocionada una de las damas de honor a la novia.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, ¿¡No es así?.- Le decía otra.

-Chicas… ¡Me voy a casar! –Gritó emocionada la novia.

-¡Te vas a casar!- Gritaron las damas emocionadas al igual que ella.

-Hay no, ¿Y tu collar? ¿Dónde habrá quedado?- Pregunto una de las damas de honores, que era eriza violeta, al parecer era la hermana del futuro esposo de la coneja.

-Creo que lo dejé abajo.-Dijo "preocupada" la novia.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo traigo, cuñadita- Dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación. Todas las otras esperaron para que ella saliera para poder hablar con más libertad.

-¡Ella es tan insoportable!- Habló una de las chicas de ahí.

-¡Y tan fea!- Habló otra.

-Parece un payaso mal maquillado.- Dijo otra.

-¡Ya lo sé, y en media hora ella va a ser mi "cuñadita"! Es tan vergonzoso.- Dijo la novia con cara de asco.

Mientras, fuera de la habitación, donde estaban ellas, había un erizo azul, con una nariz enorme, escuchando todo lo que ellas estaban hablando de su hermana, y aún así, siguió escuchando.

-¡Alguien tiene que lidiar con eso! No se puede con la familia de él- Se escuchó hablar otra vez a la novia.- Pero en su familia, todo es posible, ya que son ricos.

-¿Estás segura que van a seguir con esto?- Preguntó una amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Créeme, voy como un tren sin freno.-Habló Mina, y todas empezaron a reír, luego, una se acercó a la novia.

- Así que, dinos, ¿Qué pasó la otra noche con Monkey Khan? **(Es un personaje de los comic de Sonic)**- preguntó curiosa.

-Shhhh! – La novia calló a las chicas, las otras bajaron la voz, y ella empezó a explicar.- Bueno, la otra noche le dije, que si quería detener la boda, solamente tenía que interrumpir.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Dijo que él nunca se iba a casar, y que yo tenía que seguir y que me casara con Sonic.

-Ahhh… ¿Y ya te dio tu regalo de bodas?- Pregunto divertida e picaronamente una amiga.

-¡Seguro que se lo dio!- Le dijo una dama a la amiga emocionadamente.

-Sí, se puede decir que así fue.- Cuando el novio escuchó eso, entró en estado de shock, la verdad, estaba destrozado.- Pero, va a ser la última vez que lo haga.

-Si, claro- Dijo irónicamente una amiga.

-Es muy dulce y amable… y va a ser cardiólogo… así que me casaré con él, ya quiero verle la cara.- Dijo irónicamente mientras se reía nuevamente con sus amigas.

Al erizo azul se le escapó un lagrima y cuando volteó logró ver a si hermano, un erizo de color verde, que tenía su cara llena de acné, que al parecer había escuchado todo también.

-Dios, lo lamento tanto hermano.- Dijo intentando consolarlo, para luego ver como él se marchaba del lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Sí, fue doloroso, ese era él, Sonic the Hedgehog, de veinte años, patético ¿No? Estaba en un bar, mirando desanimadamente el anillo y para intentar olvidarse de eso, deshacía sus penas en alcohol, hasta que pasó algo muy interesante ese mismo día. En ese momento, entra al bar, una loba, color blanca, muy hermosa. Intentaba pasar entre toda la multitud soportando los estúpidos piropos que les decían los demás, hasta que finalmente, llegó en donde servían las bebidas, y se sentó molesta al lado de Sonic.

Cuando se sentó, se le calló el bolso, cosa que el erizo notó.

-Se te cayó tu bolso.- Le dijo.

-¡Te puedes callar por diez segundos y no decir tonterías! Gracias.- Dijo hastiada la mujer, pensando que el erizo le había dicho, como los demás, una frase de coqueteo.

-Solo, quería decirte, que se te cayó tu bolso.- Dijo nuevamente, agarrando en bolso del piso, y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. La chica observó que él traía un anillo de casados, lo cual la hiso relajarse un poco.

-Hay, que pena, creí que…

-Si si, olvídalo, olvídalo- La interrumpió tomante de una botella de vino.

-Apuesto que no conosiste a la señorita, que te dio ese anillo, en un bar como este ¿No?- Preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación.

-La conocí en la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿Cuanto llevas casado?- Él estaba a punto de contestarle, pero él no quería que ella supiera que era un tonto fracasado, así que alteró la verdad uuuuun poco.

-… Seis años. **( ¡¿Un poco? xD)**

-¿Dónde está tu esposa ahora?

-Deje de preguntarme eso hace tanto tiempo- Mintió haciéndose el afectado.

-Eso es horrible- dijo creyéndole.

-Mi esposa dice que trabajo demasiado tratando de mantenerla a ella y a su adicción a las compras.

-¿Por qué no solo la dejas?- Preguntó preocupada

-Los hijos… 14 pequeños, es que, adoro adoptar… y no quiero dejar de hacer eso.

-Pobre chico- Dijo tragándose toda su historia- ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- Preguntó ella acariciando su mano. Ambos se levantaron, ella lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó fuera del bar, notando como uno de los hombres de ahí decía "¿Es encerio? ¿Te vas con el de la nariz grande?"

Y así él descubrió el poder del anillo matrimonial, el símbolo de su humillación, se había convertido en su arma para enamorar a la mujer. Luego, él cambio su especialidad de cardiología por cirugía plástica, se deshizo de su gran narizota por una normal, y el anillo, se volvió su amuleto.

***En un bar con otra mujer***

-Yo pensé, que al nosotros casarnos, ella dejaría la prostitución, pero no fue así- Dijo Sonic, mintiendo con otra historia de su "esposa".

-Creo que deberías poner ese anillo de bodas, en alguien sincera.- Dijo ella tristemente, agarrando su mano.

-Este es un gran momento.- Dijo él haciéndose el "feliz".

-¿Quieres que el momento sea eterno, por un rato?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí, claro, mejor, vámonos de aquí.

***En la casa de otra mujer***

Ya había amanecido y se encontraba mirando el anillo, se levantó de la cama, no sin antes dejarle una nota a la chica.

~.~.~.~

_Camila:_

_Fue una noche increíble._

_P.S: Gracias por no golpearme como lo hace mi esposa._

_~.~.~.~_

Había veces en que él pensaba tirar el anillo al océano, él sabía que era malo, pero no podía dejarlo, "_era su precioso". _Además, para él, tener un matrimonio faso era una garantía infalible de que no le volviera a romper su corazón-

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Muy bien, capitulo 1 terminado, ese Sonic, que mentiroso ¿No? Bueno, ya van a aparecer otros personajes en el sig. Cap. **

**P.S: No vean la película, o sino la pudren toda a esta historia. **

**See ya x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa :D, perdón por tardar, enserio. Bueno, antes que nada, tengo una cosita que aclarar:**

**El otro día, recibí un comentario, ese comentario me dejó sumamente sorprendida. Me decía que esta historia era la forma de plagio más baja que sus ojos hayan visto.**

**Solo voy a decir, que yo no estoy haciendo pasar esta historia por mía. Porque yo ya HABÍA ACLARADO CON ATERIORIDAD que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE (incluye a los personajes).**

**Una última cosa: si me vuelven a regañar de "copiarme" de esta película, por no haber leído las aclaraciones o advertencias anteriores, voy a borrar esta historia y comenzar otra así nomás.**

**Muy bien, sin aburrirlos con mis problemas, aquí viene el cap. Número dos:**

_Capitulo 2_

En el consultorio:

Detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba una eriza rosada, llamada Amy Rose, que era, por lo que parecía, la asistente de Sonic

Ella traía unos lentes para ver puestos y su cabello atado. Estaba abriendo una caja de un pedido que había hecho anteriormente, ni bien la abrió, su expresión cambió a una seria, tomó lo que parecía ser una bolsa con un líquido muy espeso de color naranja en su mano y miró a la persona que le había entregado ese objeto.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó, el hombre la miró por unos momentos y se acercó a ella.

-Son "bolsas de bubis". Las mujeres se los ponen en sus pechos planos y se vuelven grandes.- Explicó, notando como ella lo miraba incrédulamente.

-… Estas no son las "bolsas de bubis" que ordené ¿Qué es esto? Parece un contenedor de jarabe ¡No sé que es esto! ¿¡Lo ves! Esto no se parece a esto.- Dijo apretando la "bolsa de bubi" y luego poniendo su mano en su pecho.

El chico primero apretó la "bolsa de bubi" y luego acercó su mano al pecho de ella. Ella lo miró y apartó su mano antes de que la tocara.

-¡No! Esto es enserio.

-Solo quiero entender.- Dijo torpemente.

-Escúcheme –Guardando la "bolsa de bubi" en la caja- El doctor the Hedgehog jamás aceptaría implantes de cuarta como estos. Por favor, tráigame lo que ordené y dígale a Omar que necesito un descuento por el inconveniente. –Dijo entregándole la caja nuevamente.

-De acuerdo- Yéndose del lugar.

-Gracias.

Minutos más tardé Sonic llegó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Llegó la de las cuatro?

-Sí, primer cuarto, no te rías.- Le advirtió ella yendo junto a él al cuarto ya mencionado. Cuando llegaron, había una mujer, sentada en la camilla, que tenía, supuestamente, una de sus cejas más arriba que la otra.

-Bueno… es que sufrí una mala cirugía, sabía que ese doctor era un fraude, su consultorio era una bodega.- Explicó la mujer.

-Entiendo, entiendo.- Dijo Sonic viendo como la ceja de ella parecía arquearse- ¿Tiene alguna duda?- Preguntó.

-¿Ah? No, no, solo, ayúdeme doctor.- Sonic desvió la mirada para su asistente, notando como ella trataba de no reírse.

-Bueno, normalmente es más fácil hacerlo al principio, pero…- Dijo acercándose a ella y deteniéndose al verla nuevamente, pues le daba la impresión, ya que ella tenía su ceja más arriba, que tenía dudas.- ¿Está bien? Parece insegura.

-Ah, no, nada de eso, escuché que es el mejor, doctor the Hedgehog.

-No sé si el mejor, pero sé que le podemos arreglar este asunto.- Dijo poniendo su mano en la cara de la mujer- Relájese- le pidió, notando como ella hacía muecas- ¿Está relajada?

-Sí.

-Ajá. A ver, déjeme estirar esto un segundo…- Dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre la ceja levantada de ella y tratando de hacer que este a la misma altura que la otra; pero al soltarla, la ceja volvió rápidamente hacía arriba-… se regresó sola.

En ese momento, él escuchó una risa y vio como Amy trataba de taparse la boca con una tabla de anotaciones que tenía en sus manos, lo cual causó que él se riera.

-Lo siento- Trató de disculparse ella.

-No, olvídelo, no hay que disculpar.- Dijo haciendo que su ceja se elevara mucho más.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Amy riéndose.

-¿Qué? Wow.- Dijo Sonic mirandola y luego poniendo su vista en la mujer, notando lo que había hecho que Amy se riera.

-Es que enserio, enserio se le levanta.

-Sí, esta alzada. Tiene que verla que casi le queda de copete.- Le dijo Sonic a la señora, causando que Amy se riera un poquito más fuerte.

-Tal vez debería dejarla así, parece que alegra a las personas.- Dijo nerviosamente la mujer.

-No ya, enserio… pero puede ir al cumpleaños de mi hijo.- Dijo Amy riéndose junto a Sonic.

-Hay que cruel eres.- Le dijo Sonic divertidamente a su asistente- Deje que la abrace, un abrazo no le hace daño a nadie.- Dijo Sonic a la señora dándole un abrazo, mientras ella le hacía una cara picarona a Amy.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez que los tres salieron del cuarto, se dirigieron a la sala de espera, y justo ahí, entró al consultorio el hermano de Sonic.

-¡Ding dong!

-Llegó Manic- Dijo Amy, sentada detrás del escritorio, con mala gana.

-Hola, el es mi hermano.- Le dijo Sonic a la señora.

-Uhh, que barbaridad, las cejas se alocaron un poco por aquí ¿Eh?- Dijo Manic viendo a la señora.- La verdad me gusta ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Em, lo siento, tengo una cita con cualquier otra persona- Dijo la mujer.

-¡Que fuerte! No sé quien sea tu cita, pero sé que él no tiene lo que yo tengo.- Dijo señalando para abajo (**N/A: Ya saben donde ¬/ /¬**)- ¿Entiendes o te lo explico?

-Cállate, Manic- Pidió Amy mirando para otro lado.

-Si de hecho es cierto, yo sé que sí, porque yo se lo puse.

-¿Un alargamiento de pene?- Pregunto la señora sin poder creerlo, entonces Manic, con la sensación de querer matar a su hermano asintió con la cabeza.- ¿De verdad hacen eso? Eso está de risa- Dijo riéndose junto a Sonic.- Lo veré el 23 doctor the Hedgehog.- Se despidió la mujer saliendo del consultorio.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué le cuentas a todo el mundo sobre mi cirugía?- Dijo Manic viendo como Sonic paraba de reír.

-¿Debo ocultar algún secreto aquí? ¿Crees que Amy no lo sabe? Amy estaba en la sala cuando lo hice, ella sostuvo el microscopio.

-Sí, y las pinzas.- Dijo Amy uniéndose a la conversación.

-Oh, que gracioso.- Dijo Manic irónicamente.

-Y ¿Ya estrenaste ese asunto?- Preguntó Sonic refiriéndose a…ya saben ¬/ /¬.

-Sí, ya me encamé, tiene sus abolladuras, no te voy a engañar.- Dijo viendo como Amy lo miraba con una cara de: "que mentiroso".

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Sonic si creerlo.

-No fue una mujer, más bien, fue una muñeca la que me…

-¡Agh!- Soltó Amy tapándose los oídos, causando que Sonic se riera.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Esta vez, Sonic y Manic se encontraban en una mansión, repleta de gente, por supuesto que era una fiesta. Sonic llegó a la sala, en donde se encontró al anfitrión de la fienta.

-Hey! Knuckles ¿Cómo te va?- Preguntó acercándose a él, pero cuando el equidna se dio la vuelta, parecía que toda su cara estaba paralizada, obviamente que era por todas las cirugías que se hacía diariamente.

-Sonic, que bueno que pudiste venir.- Habló con un poco de dificultad.

-Traje a mi hermano Manic.

-Hola es un placer, Manic.- Saludó el equidna, notando como el erizo verde lo miraba con una cara rara.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces- Le preguntó Manic a Sonic.

-¿Estás bromeando? Te hiciste más cirugías ¿No, Knuckles?

-Solo unas pocas, un ligero ajuste de mantenimiento. Quería segui en el juego, Sonic, es todo.

-Se tiene que acabar, Knuckles, de verdad ¿Tienes sensibilidad?

-Solo en esta parte de aquí y de las cejas para abajo, nada.- Explicó tocándose la frente y luego haciendo un ruido muy extraño con su boca.

-¿Eso es una alarma?- Preguntó estúpidamente Manic.

-Es su risa.- Le explicó Sonic.

-Yo quería ir con tu hermano, Manic, pero él no quería hacerme nada, no quería poner sus dedos en la masa.- Le explicó Knuckles a Manic.

-Hay demasiando riesgo con esto, tienes que tranquilizarte- Le advirtió Sonic, viendo como Knuckles tomaba un vaso de agua, pero toda el agua se salía de su boca.- Ok ¿lo ves? Esto no tendría que pasar.

En ese momento, llega corriendo una murciélago blanca, que tenía unos pechos enormes, llamando a Knuckles.

-¡Kuckles, Knuckles! David se cortó la rodilla, es horrible.

-Ya, tranquila, ¿Qué esperas que hagamos?

-¡Está sangrando!

-Saben que, yo lo puedo cocer ¿Por qué no traes mi maletín?- Le pidió Sonic a Manic, y el erizó verde corrió a buscarle lo que le había pedido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic estaba en el baño, con el hijo de Knuckles y Rouge. Era igual a su padre, nada más que sus ojos eran iguales a los de la madre. Sonic se estaba lavando las manos y en ese momento, guardó el anillo de matrimonio falso en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Así que resbalaste de las escaleras ¿Eh?

-Si.

-¿Te tropezaste con algo? ¿Había una patineta ahí? O…

-No, estaba distraído por algo- Explicó el chico.

-¿Que te distrajo?- Le preguntó poniendo preparando la anestesia.

-Una chica.

-Una chica, okey ¿Era tu madre?- Preguntó divertidamente.

-¡No!

-Porque se ve muy bien, aunque es tu madrastra ¿No?

-No.

-Listo, esto es lidocaína te va a arder, así que piensa en otra cosa.- Dijo mientras con la jeringa, le pinchaba en la herida. El chico, sin aguantárselo, soltó un leve grito, haciendo que Sonic le diera una leve bofetada.

-¡Auch!

-Te lo advertí, bien. Dime, ¿Era morena, rubia, pelirroja…?

-Morena, linda, alta, excelente cuerpo… sus pezones – Dijo el chico con tono soñador.

-¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí por un rato? ¿Quieres desahogarte?

-AH, no, no hago esas cosas.

Minutos más tarde, ambos salieron del baño.

-¡Estoy vivo amigos!- Digo el pequeño equidna, caminando con dificultad, mientras los demás aplaudían.

Y ahí fue cuando Sonic vio como una ardilla, muy hermosa, se dirigía hacía él, ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la mujer que el chico le había comentado.

**Continuara…**

**Muy bien amigos, aquí el cap. Número dos, espero que les haya gustado. See ya x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaa a a todos, gracias por lo reviews :D, hace poco subí el anterior cap. Y quiero subir este ahora porque no sé cuando vuelva a escribir (Peleas de hermanos por la compu -.-U).**

**Bueno, sin mucho que decir, aquí el cap número 3:**

_Capitulo 3_

La vio a ella venir hacia él lentamente, era obvio que era linda, era una ardilla, mucho más joven que él, morena, de ojos celestes que traía puesto un vestido de playa del color de sus ojos. Una vez cerca de él, ella empezó a hablar.

-Gran trabajo, doctor, estuvo excelente.- Halagó ella.

-La distracción, supongo.- Dijo él señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Cómo?

-El muchacho, se distrajo, por eso resbaló.- Explicó.

-Ahh, así que yo tuve la culpa de esto.- Dijo comprendiendo todo.

-Así es, tu sensualidad lo empujó de la escalera.

-Tendrá que demostrarlo en la corte, don sabiondo.

-"Don sabiondo" ¿Eso es lo que dicen hoy en día en "Chica Indiscreta"?- Preguntó haciendo que ella riera. Hasta que ambos escucharon como Knuckles se interponía en su charla.

-Sabía que algún día se iban a encontrar, pero ten cuidado Sally, los cirujanos plásticos enserio saben como operar.- Dijo el equidna en forma de burla.

-Sí, que lindo, Knuckles, gracias.- Dijo Sonic irónicamente saliendo de la casa con Sally.

**En el patio trasero:**

-A mi no me convence la cirugía plástica, yo digo que es muy falsa ¿No crees?- Le habló ella.

-En realidad eso depende del doctor, yo soy bueno, de verdad, algunos de mis pacientes están aquí.

-¿Enserio?

-Solo echa un vistazo y verás.

-Ah, ok, aver.- Dijo empezando a mirar por todas partes, hasta que encontró a una chica que tenía una cara…medio rara.- ¿Qué hay de ella?

-¿La de sonrisa de Guasón?- Preguntó notando como ella se reía nuevamente.

-Bien ¿A quién le hiciste cirugía?

-Delatarlo no sería lo correcto, el que está por allá ¿Ya lo viste?

-¿Al del trasero sexy?

-Sí, antes de conocerlo, no tenía trasero, su espalda le llegaba a los tobillos, cuando iba al baño caía dentro del inodoro. Sí, lo sé, es muy romántico ¿No lo crees?- Dijo haciendo que ella se riera (**Otra vez ¬¬**). Bueno, después de la fiesta, ambos se encontraban caminando en la playa, aún conversando.

-Así que, de Carolina del Norte ¿Cuánto llevas en Los Ángeles?

-Levo aquí casi dos años.

-Ajá, así que ¿Ya has audicionado bastante?

-Entonces crees que soy Actriz.

-Juraría que eres actriz.

-Pues estás en lo incorrecto, doctor, doy clases de aritmética.

-Así que ¿No hay escuelas al cual enseñar en Carolina del Norte?

-En realidad, mis padres, se divorciaron, fue muy doloroso fue cuando yo estaba en la secundaria. Así que… no sé, me cansé de tomar partido y quise… tomar un cambio y me mudé a Los Ángeles.- Explicó ella.

-Viniste al lugar correcto, nadie se divorcia en Los Ángeles.- Dijo parando de caminar y tomando ambas manos de ella.- Esto es genial, jamás salí con alguien de tu edad, es excelente.

-Hay no, ya diciendo mentiras.

-Lo notaste, muy bien, jamás salí con alguien de tu edad y he sentido que logré una conexión, de hecho, jamás había hecho conexión con ninguna chica de ninguna edad.

-Sí, yo sé cuando mientes, y cuando dices la verdad.

-Ah, sí, lo segundo que dije es cierto.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo acercándose a él y dándole un largo beso. Y bueno, como cualquier cosita… (**Ya creo que ya saben -/ /-**)

Bueno, ya había amanecido, y ambos estaban en la arena recostados sobre una graaan manta.

-Creo que esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- Dijo Sonic mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, siento que esto fue… no sé, algo genuino.

-Es cierto que hay algo, Sally.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero podrías darme tu teléfono y si quieres podríamos tener una cita real algún día.

Tengo mi tarjeta en mi bolsillo, no sé si la quieres sacar.- Dijo viendo como ella se levantaba, agarraba su pantalón y revisaba en los bolsillos, peroooo… (**Adoro esta parte! :3**)… lo que encontró fue un anillo de matrimonio. Ella lo miró por unos momentos y su expresión cambió a una enojada y dirigió su vista a Sonic.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó mostrándole el anillo. Viendo como la cara de Sonic era de: "Oh Shit".

-… … … Uuun circulo.

-¡¿Un anillo de bodas¡? ¿¡¿¡¿Tienes esposa?¡?¡?¡

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no!- "Dijo" parándose de donde estaba.- ¡De verdad, no estoy casado! Es solo que eso es… eso es… eso no es mío.- Trató de excusarse.

-¿De quién es este anillo que estaba en TU pantalón, Sonic?

-Oye, te juro, solo… solo dame un minuto.- Pidió.

-Por favor.

-En realidad, tardaré más de un minuto para…

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¡No me llames!- Le dijo lanzándole el anillo y yéndose del lugar.

-No… Sally.

**En el consultorio:**

-Te dije que eso del matrimonio falso iba a ser contraproducente ¿Por qué no solo le dijiste la verdad?- Le preguntó la eriza rosada poniéndose la bata.

-¡¿Querías que le dijera la verdad¡?

-Agh.

-A ver, déjame prácticar, tú serás ella.- Le pidió él.

-Ah claro, un segundo.- Le dijo ella empezando a agitar su cabello como una diva y poniendo cara de tonta.

-Oye, no es así, pero bueno, en fin… "Solo uso ese… falso anillo de bodas a veces…"

-Eres un puerco.- Le cortó ella sin que él pudiera continuar.- Lo siento, eres un puerco.- Se lo repitió riéndose y viendo como él caminaba hacia el sofá raramente y que se sentaba lentamente.- Sonic ¿Qué tienes? Caminas muy extraño.

-Es mi espalda, dormí en la playa anoche ¡Hay, como duele!

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo por tu columna? Enserio, debes ejercitarte más de una vez al mes.- Dijo dándole una bolsa de hielo y él se la ponía en la espalda.

-No puedo.- Dijo perezosamente.

-Sí puedes. Mi madre siempre decía que Cary Grant Jamás fue al gimnasio, solo subía escaleras a diario, nunca usaba el elevador.

-¿Quieres ver mi imitación del mayordomo de Cary Grant?

-Sí- Le respondió desinteresadamente.

-_*_haciéndose el que habla por teléfono* _¿Hola? No, está muerto. Okey, muy bien._ *Haciéndose el que cuelga el teléfono*.

-Muy bien, que gracioso.- Le dijo, y en ese momento, entra al consultorio un pequeño erizo negro de ojos verde jade, y atrás de él había una niña, unos añitos más grande que él, de color fucsia con ojos color rubí (**Pueden imaginárselo como ustedes quieran xP**) y detrás de los dos había una mujer, medio gorda, era la niñera de ellos dos y estaba jugando a un videojuego.

-Mamá ¿Me das dinero?- Preguntó el chico.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Amy irónicamente.- Que gusto verlos hijos, sean educados y saluden al doctor the Hedgehog.- Ordenó ella.

-Qué tal, doctor the Hedgehog ¿Cómo está usted hoy?- Saludó la niña con acento español.

-¿Por qué tiene ese acento?- Preguntó Sonic a Amy riéndose.

-Está practicando algunos acentos.

-Voy a entrar a un curso de actuación este verano en realidad, seré la próxima Miley Cyrus, doctor.- Explicó, aún con ese acento de española.

-Ahh, ¿Y qué me dices tu, amiguito? ¿Te gusta Hannah Montana?- Le preguntó Sonic al erizito negro.

-No, me gusta más Californication.

-¡¿Cuándo, en tu corta vida, has visto Californication¡?- Preguntó Amy enojada.

-Blanca nos deja ver lo que queramos cuando llama a su novio.- Explicó la niña sin ningún acento extranjero señalando a la niñera, que aún seguía jugando videojuegos sentada en un silla.

-¡Comete el hongo, comete el hongo! ¡Yes!- Decía la niñera en su mundo.

-Hmm, se ve que eres muy estricta en casa.- Le dijo Sonic a su compañera de trabajo, viendo como ella se daba la vuelta.

-Doctor the Hedgehog- Llamó el pequeño erizo negro sentándose junto a él.

-¿Si, qué pasa?

-¿Podría llevarme a Hawai, para nadar con delfines?- Preguntó así nomás.

-¿Llevarte a Hawai?... Naa, no creo.

-Vi un reportaje en la televisión, dijeron que en Hawai tienen delfines con los que puedes nadar si pagas. Yo no puedo pagarlo, y mamá dice que eres rico.

-¡Mikel!- Retó Amy al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-No, está bien,- La calmó Sonic.- Deberías buscar la forma de poder ganar dinero, tal vez, repartiendo diarios, o algo como eso. Porque la gente rica, no le pagan viajes a los demás, por eso siguen siendo ricos ¿Está claro?

-Pero mamá dice que haces colectas para niños todo el tiempo.

-Lo que hago de caridad solo es arreglar labios leporinos, o algún niño deforme, no los llevo a Hawai, es más, me llevarían pero por eso.- Explicó Sonic.

-Qué tal, si yo fuera deforme ¿Así me llevarías a Hawai?

-Si fueras deforme, sí te llevaría a Hawai, pero te dejaría ahí porque no quisiera verte.- Explicó, por ultima vez cerrando la conversación.

-Muy bien, quiero el cambio de este billete,- Dijo Amy entregándole un billete a la pequeña eriza.- Y también quiero que me digas que se comieron los alimentos que les dejé preparados.- Pidió viendo como la niña rodaba los ojos.

-Mamá, antes de irnos ¿Puedo hacer del "Fiona"?- Preguntó el erizo negro.

-Si está en el fondo, acompaña a tu hermano, ya vamos a abrir y no tiene que estar ahí todo el día.- Le ordenó a su hija.

-"Desde luego que si, Tía."- Dijo con acento de gallega acompañando a su hermano a una habitación.

-Ahh, ese fue acento de gallega. Dijo que quería hacer del "Fiona" ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Bueno, es que… había una amiga de la fraternidad en la universidad llamada Fiona the Fox… bueno, no era una amiga, era mi némesis.- Explicó la eriza rosada.

-¿Así que era rival-amiga?- Preguntó Sonic levantándose del sillón.

-Sí, tú la amarías, toda ella era falsa. Siempre tenía ropa de moda, los chicos sexys, todo.- Empezó a explicar ella sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-No te agrada nada.

-No. Y una noche, estaba tomando una copa de vino…

-Una botella- Corrigió Sonic.

-…una botella y yo ya estaba cansada de que los niños dijeran a diario: "tengo que defecar", "tengo que hacer popo". Así que les dije que se decía: "hacer del fiona", y les gustó y se quedó.- Explicó terminando de limpiar sus lentes.

-Yo le digo "columpiar el tamaringo".

-¿Qué?

-No lo digo en frente de todos.

-Eso, muy bien.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida amorosa?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Hay, Sonic, sentiría algo de simpatía por ti si existiera algún interés de que te acostaras con cualquier chica de 23.

-¡!¡!Con un "Fiona"¡!¡! No estás escuchándome, esto no es un simple romance de "Fiona", es más, hablo en serio es la gran "Fiona", te lo juro, creo que veo mi futuro con esa chica.

-Wow, entonces no le digas la verdad. Sabes que, no tengas nada serio, porque después la harás tu esposa, y luego vas a querer divorciarte, y el divorcio es… mira a mis pobres hijos, su padre tenía que venir a buscarlos hoy.

-Entonces no llegó.

-¡De nuevo! Pero sabes que, logré la gran sensatez de divorciarme.- Explicó guardando unos archivos en el escritorio, hasta que una idea se formó en su cabeza.- Un segundo.

**En una escuela:**

Era el recreo, y Sally se encontraba acompañando a una niña, hasta que vio entrar a Sonic con un gran ramo de flores, ella simplemente se dio la vuelta, pero el la alcanzó.

-¡Te dije que ya no quería verte!- Le dijo ella, y ahí fue, cuando los niños que pasaban por ahí se detenían para ver la discusión que se iba a formar.

-Solo quiero explicarte algo importante.

-Yo te voy a explicar algo importante.- Le dijo ella agarrando sus flores y tirándolas a un tacho de basura, y luego todos los chicos dijeron "Uuuuuuuh".- Nunca salgo con hombres comprometidos, papá engañó a mamá cuando yo era pequeña, no voy a ser la otra mujer.

-¡!¡ADULTERO FORNICADOR!¡!- Le gritó a Sonic un niñito de ¿seis años? (**¿Qué cosa enseñan los padres hoy en día? o_O**)

-Ya relájate, Damian.- Lo trató de tranquilizar Sonic.

-Oye, no lo molestes, y su nombre es Hilario.- Le dijo Sally empujándolo hacía uno de los salones de clases, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Sonic vio nuevamente a ese enano.

-_Te asesinare_- Le dijo el pequeño, señalándolo con voz satánica.

-¿Qué? ¡Cuando quieras!- Provocó Sonic y en ese momento, Sally cerró la puerta. Y ahí ambos se pusieron a hablar.- Oye, sí estoy casado, pero es un horrible matrimonio, ella ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

-¡Es lo que todos los hombres casados dicen! Si es tan malo ¿Por qué no te divorcias?

-Lo haré.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí, se acabo todo.

-Dios mío ¡Destruí un matrimonio! Enserio, creo que voy a vomitar.- Dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

-¡No! Esto no fue por ti, lo decidí desde un largo tiempo, firmaremos los documentos y ella estará enterrada para mí.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó.

-… …Señora the Hedgehog.- Intentó excusarse viendo como ella seguía con cara de interrogación.- ¿Su nombre de pila? Su nombre de pila es "Fiona".

-¿Se llama Fiona?

-Sí, ¿No es asqueroso ese nombre? Pero, "Fiona" y yo nos separaremos, porqué la encontré engañándome con otro sujeto, en realidad yo no la encontré, la encontró en programa de televisión "Infieles", y les dije que no lo trasmitieran, porqué era muy vergonzoso, de hecho quemaron la cinta, ya no existe, pero ojala la vieras.

-¿Hay otro hombre?

-Claro que hay otro, sí, su nombre es Dolph.

-¿Dolph?

-Sí, Dolph Lundgren.

-¿Es el actor de Rocky 4?

-No, es otro Dolph Lundgren, es más si le mencionas al otro se sale de sus casillas.

-Sonic, todos siempre dicen que dejaran a la esposa y nunca lo hacen.

-Por favor, créeme, ella es feliz con ese tal Dolph, la felicito, ahora yo quiero ser feliz. Y la única forma de ser feliz es quedarme contigo ¿Entiendes? Solo quisiera poder estar contigo, sin que me llamen: "Fornicador o adultero" o cualquier cosa que me haya dicho ese niño Anti-Cristo.

-Ok.

-¿Ok?

-Solo quiero que ella me lo diga.- Pidió.

-¿Y si te envía un texto? ¿Eso te serviría?

-Quiero verla.- Y ella vio como él miraba hacía la ventana. Y lo que Sonic vio al otro lado de la ventana era ese niñito que lo seguía señalando con el dedo.

-Muy bien, lo haré.

**En el centro comercial:**

Sonic se encontraba caminando con su amiga Amy, después de qué él le contara toda la historia en el consultorio, la llevó a tirones al centro para pedirle ese tal favor.

-¿Quieres que finja ser tu esposa?- Preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida caminando junto a Sonic.

-Ajá.

-¿¡Y no se te ocurrió otro nombre que no sea "Fiona"!

-¡Casi me hago "Fiona" en el pantalón! Entre en pánico, de verdad.- le dijo él haciendo que ella se riera.

-¡Entraste en pánico! Tú te inventas una esposa cada viernes.

-¡Sí! ¿No te da alguna idea de mis sentimientos por ella?

-¿! Qué no has pensado, en el momento que ella entre en tu consultorio, y me vea como, tu asistente y recepcionista?

-Por eso, yo soy cirujano plástico, te voy a dejar como nueva, un corte por aquí y otro por acá…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es mentira, te daré un bigote falso.- Bromeó.

-No puede ser, enserio, no pensaste en nada de esto.- Dijo ella agarrándose de la cabeza.

-Solo cálmate y goza de las tiendas.- Dijo señalándole una vidriera que mostraba unos vestidos rojos, muy apretados y cortos.

-Mira eso, yo no uso… ¡tengo ropa, por cierto! Yo no necesito nada de eso.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No, no, no! Tú tienes ropa de cualquier tienda corriente, pero debes parecer la esposa de un cirujano plástico, quiero crear la sensación de que tuve una esposa hermosa ¡No esta cosa!- Se burló señalándola y riéndose, pues él ya sabía que ella hacía cualquier cosa si la desafiaban.

-Eres un cretino ¡Tu te lo buscaste, andando!- Dijo ella decidida.

**En una tienda de zapatos:**

Sonic estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, viendo como Amy se ponía unos tacones he intentaba no caerse.

-Ajja, es qué, hace mucho tiempo que no usaba tacones.- Le explicó ella a la mujer de la tienda.- Y luego caminó hacía un espejo y los miró.- ¡Hay Dios, son encantadores! ¿¡Cuánto cuestan?

-$1700

-¿$1700? ¿Te incluyen en el precio? No lo creo, la casa de mis padres costó $1700 ¿Acaso son de piel de panda?- le dijo a la señora, viendo como Amy lo miraba con cara de: "ya va a ver en lo que se acaba de meter".

-Sabes que, no los necesito, de hecho me estoy sintiendo, estoy comenzando a sentir calor ¿Qué no hace calor aquí? Uff, creo que no podré ir esta noche.- Fingió ella haciendo que Sonic cediera.

-Ahhhh, ya sé lo que haces, sabes que, los queremos.- Dijo entregándole la tarjeta de crédito a la mujer. Y la señora vio como Amy le guiñaba el ojo en forma triunfadora.- Serán tu bono navideño.- Le dijo Sonic a Amy.

-Ah ¿Enserio? Entonces quiero también unos azules, es que quiero abrazarlos.- Y ahí fue cuando Sonic se paró de su asiento.

-Eres terrible.

-¿Si? Por eso nos estamos divorciando.- Dijo ella irónicamente.

-Nos estamos divorciando porqué eres codiciosa, abusadora y egoísta.- La señora, que no podía creer lo que él le había dicho a ella se interpuso en la conversación.

-De hecho, creo que también necesita un bolso.

-Si, tienes razón, gracias Helen.- Le dijo Amy.

-Hay que lindo, el poder femenino se unen ¿No es hermoso?- Dijo Sonic irónicamente.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

-Ajá y tú te buscaste esto.- Dijo Sonic empujándola suavemente, pero cosa que hizo que se cayera.

**En cualquier tienda (Pónganle cualquier música de fondo :3)**

Sonic, iba detrás de Amy a cualquier tienda, cargando las miles de bolsas que ella compraba**. **Entraba en una tienda de carteras, y cuando salían, la única diferencia era que Sonic cargaba 3 bolsas de más.

En una tienda de ropa, ella se probaba todos los vestidos, eran muy apretados, y en una Sonic casi la vuelve a empujar, asiendo que ella se cayera nuevamente. A la mayoría de los vestidos trataba de bajárselos más para la rodilla, cosa que hacía que Sonic se riera, y en ocasiones él la avergonzaba haciendo que ella se tapara la cara con sus manos.

Pero, Sonic era el que salía peor, ya que ahora cargaba como catorce bolsas…o más.

**En una peluquería:**

Amy estaba sentaba en una de las silla con el pelo suelto, y en frente de ella se encontraba un cocodrilo que la miraba con desaprobación.

-Nop.- Dijo él con tono de gay, haciendo que Amy sacara su sonrisa de su rostro, luego, él, se acercó a ella y tocó su cabello,- ¡Nop, nop, nop!

-¿A qué te refieres con "nop"? ¿"Nop" qué?

-Que nop hay esperanza ¿Ok? Solo hay una palabra para esto: "descuido".- Dijo viendo como Sonic se reía.- ¿Eres su esposo?

-Soy solamente… su futuro ex esposo.

-Nos divorciaremos.- Explicó Amy.

-Pues nop se está divorciando de ti, se divorcia de tu cabello.

-Eso es cierto Vector, diste en el blanco.- Le dijo Sonic.

-Tu cabello está tan dañado que te daré una lista: está seco, estudioso, opaco…

-No olvides apestoso.

-… apes nop, apestoso nop. Que malo eres, eres muy malo, venga esa manita.- Dijo Vector chocando palmas con Sonic.

-¡Oigan! Los dos ya basta, es enserio, Vector ¿Podrías por favor, hacer algo? Quiero irme a casa.

-Tú tranquila, mi amor, yo voy a hacer algo transcendente ¡Espío, Mighty, Charmy! ¡Vengan, aquí hay una emergencia!- Gritó el cocodrilo llamando a sus compañeros.

**Capitulo 3 terminado, bueno, dejen reviews.**

**Solo voy a decir, que a mí no me gusta mucho el Sonally, pero como yo sé como todo esto termina por eso escribo la historia xD, así que, para a los que no le gusta el Sonally, no se preocupen :)**

**See ya x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa . **

**Primero: Gracias por lo reviews.**

**Y segundo: Perdón por haber tardado un milenio en escribir, simplemente todo este asunto fue causado por una tonta (e innecesaria ¬¬) cirugía que me hicieron. Pero bueno, ya pasó… casi -.-U.**

**Bueno, ya empezamos… capitulo 4 en camino:**

_Capitulo 4_

Después de que Vector empezó su trabajo con Amy, Sonic decidió dejarla con él para poder ir a arreglarse. Una vez que ya estaba listo, se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes del lugar con Sally.

Ambos se encontraban en el segundo piso, el lugar era enorme. Él estaba sentado frente a Sally, aún se encontraban esperando a "Fiona" para poder terminar esa mentira, cosa que ponía a Sonic nervioso.

-Te ves nervioso, Sonic.- Le dijo Sally preocupada tomando sus manos.

-No, no, es que, es raro, ella me pone muy tenso.

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación.

-No, entiendo porqué lo haces, solo que ya quiero acabar con esa parte de mi vida y avanzar a otra mejor.- Explicó él **(N/A:** **Con lo mentiroso que es ¬¬)**.

-Lo harás y pronto, esta noche.- Animó ella.

-Hay, suena excelente.- Dijo Sonic con tono soñador.

Y ahí fue cuando ambos voltearon hacia las escaleras, donde se encontraba "Fiona", y había que admitirlo, estaba hermosa. De todos los años que trabajaron juntos, Sonic nunca la había visto de esa forma. Ella traía el pelo suelto, era largo; también tenía puesto un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hacía las rodillas, con un cinturón ancho, color negro con una gran hebilla, a la altura de la cintura. Sus tacones eran del mismo color del vestido, al igual que el bolso **(y miren que es uno de los mejores :3)**, y por último, sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes negros de sol.

Caminaba como una modelo en pasarela, y miraba para todos lados. Se podía ver como algunos hombres del lugar la miraban, y ella, como tal actriz, le lanzaba algunos besos, y un detalle de más, era que había un hombre, de traje, que la seguía por detrás.

-¿Ella es tu ex?- preguntó Sally sorprendida.

-Eso creo.- Dijo Sonic anonado sin dejar de ver como Amy se dirigía hacia ellos en cámara lenta (Obvio que en la mente de Sonic).

-Es hermosa… y sus zapatos me encantan.- Le dijo ella.

-Sí, bueno, ella tiene como unos cincos pares, tal vez debería darte unos.- Dijo aún embobado.

Llegó el momento en que "Fiona" dejo de caminar y empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-¡Sebastián! ¡¿Ves al Doctor the Hedgehog en alguna parte de este lugar¡?- Le preguntó ella como una diva al hombre de traje que la seguía, que por lo que parecía, era su chofer. Ella miró a una mesa y los vio a los dos.- ¡Ah! Ahí están, espera en el auto, no me tardo.- Le ordenó ella volviendo a tomar su rumbo y chasqueando los dedos.

Sonic, se le adelantó a Sally y se acercó a ella, ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla, nada más que Sonic, siguió serca de ella.

-Hola… ¿Rentaste una limosina?- Le preguntó susurrándole.

-Solo estoy en mi papel.- Le susurró ella de la misma manera quitándose los lentes. Luego se apartó de él, retomando su actitud de diva, y vio a Sally.- ¡Sally! Hola, Fiona the Hedgehog, pero pronto: soltera "Fi".- Le dijo riéndose.

Luego los tres se dirigieron a sentarse, y "Fiona" llamó a un mesero.

-Hey mesero ¿Hay algún mesero por aquí?- Preguntó viendo como unos de los hombres se acercaba.

-Sí ¿Puedo servirle en algo, madame?

-Hello, solo quiero un coctel de ti ¿Será posible? Miau, jaja, tranquilo, estoy jugando, a no ser que tu quieras… up solo era un chiste, up no lo era. En fin unos martinis que no se acaben. - Le dijo "Fiona" coquetamente haciendo que el mesero se sintiera incomodo, y para hacerlo más interesante, ella le dio una nalgada cuando el mesero se dio la vuelta.- Uff mejor que sea un martini sucio.

Bueno… todo eso había hecho que Sonic se riera nerviosamente, notando como Sally lo mirara con una cara de: WTF.

-Bueno, cuéntame, Sally ¿Sonic y tú ya se acostaron?- Preguntó ella lo más tranquila posible, haciendo que Sonic rodara los ojos, y Sally, que en ese momento estaba tomando un vino, casi se ahogaba.

-Am, sí, lo lamento, de verdad, yo no, yo no, no tenía…- Casi explicó nerviosamente.

-Hay, nena, deja de preocuparte. Solamente me alegra escuchar que su "cosita" aún haga tic-tac.- Bromeó ella riéndose de la "cosita" de Sonic.

-Jajaja que graciosa.- Dijo Sonic irónicamente.

-Porqué él tiene un problema "diminuto"- dijo "Fiona" señalando con los ojos la "cosita" de Sonic.- Él tiene "D-E".

-"D-E" ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sally sin comprender.

-Ah, claro, lo olvidé, eres quinceañera.- Dijo "Fiona" acabando de poco a poco con la paciencia de Sonic.- Amm, "**D**isfunción-**E**réctil", pequeña, es decir, solo imagina que estás tratando de arrojar unos dardos, solo que, lo únicos que tienes para arrojar es un "espagueti remojado".- Explicó "Fiona".

-Sí, claro, solo que a mi "espagueti remojado" no le gustaban las "albóndigas" que le servían, que eran algo: ásperas.- Le dijo Sonic lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Ah, muchos hombres me dijeron que les he servido las mejores albóndigas del sur de California.- Dijo ella como si nada.

-Claro, eran varios vagabundos, jaja, es la verdad, ellos se tragan lo que sea.- Dijo Sonic riéndose, cosa que todo esto empezaba a incomodar a Sally.- Pero me sorprende que aún recuerdes con los que tuviste algo, con tantas pastillas que tienes en el sistema. Le gusta los medicamentos; cuando le preguntaba: "¿Que hay de cenar?" ella me respondía: *_Fingiendo hablar como mujer* "_Bueno, tenemos pastillas rojas, otras moradas y amarillas que son una bomba, recién salidas del horno, viejo" ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le preguntó Sonic a "Fiona".

-Ajá, tenía que hacer algo para divertirme mientras él se sentaba en el "trono" por horas lidiando con su "síndrome de intestino irritable".- Le explicó ella a Sally.

-Tengo otro defecto, gracias.- Susurro Sonic para si mismo irónicamente.

-¿Te digo algo? Tuve que pasar la noche, de nuestra boda, sentada en la cama, escuchando un sonido que era… una sinfonía submarina de cornos franceses y trompetas que venían del baño de la habitación. Mezcla eso con el aroma de un gato callejero con una fajitas: y tendrás con lo que se podría llamar un lívido realmente afectado.- Y ahí fue cuando Sonic perdió toda la paciencia del mundo, y la pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero realmente, había pateado a Sally.

-Auuch ¿Acabas de patearme?- Preguntó enojada.

-¿Qué? No *_Señalando a "Fiona"_* ¿Tú la pateaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?... Sí, es que a veces tengo espasmos.- Dijo "Fiona" pateando a Sonic debajo de la mesa.

-¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡Hay bendito Dios!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡- Trató de contenerse Sonic.

-Es un efecto secundario de tantas pastillas, pero estoy mejor ahora, lo siento mucho.- Dijo ella tomando su martini.

Bueno, ya había anochecido, y después de su larga cena, los tres se encontraban en la salida del restaurante, y "Fiona se dirigía al la limosina, donde el chofer la estaba esperando.

-Hay. Sebastian ¡Deja el teléfono y abre la puerta!- Ordenó ella acercándose a él.

-Hey, ¿por qué me llamas Sebastian?

-Sígueme la corriente.- Le susurró dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sonic y Sally.- ¡Sally! Me encantó hablar contigo.

-Igualmente, enserio.

-¡Y miren la hermosa pareja que hacen! Son como, *_Señalando a Sally_* Barbie y *_Señalando a Sonic_* el abuelo de Ken.- Dijo riéndose.-La verdad, a pesar de eso, quiero que sepas que lo nuestro no funciono nunca.- Le explicó "Fiona" a Sally.

-Como si no hubiera pasado.- Habló Sonic.

-Igual quiero que mi Sonic sea muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz.- Dijo dándole unas leves cachetaditas en la mejilla.

-Bueno, descansa, niña.

-Ok, sí.- Y cuando "Fiona" se disponía a salir, su teléfono suena y ella contesta.- ¿Hola?

-Seguro es su novio.- Le dijo Sonic a Sally, pero en realidad no era así.

-*_Su cara se pone seria*_ Ok, pásame de inmediato a Blanca ¿Es broma, cielo? Ya sabes lo que pienso que vendas cosas de tu hermano por Internet.

-Hey, hey esper…-Trató de callarla Sonic, pero ella lo calló. Y ahí la cara de Sally cambió a una de confusión.

-Shh, tranquilo. Voy a hablar seriamente contigo cuando llegue a casa, señorita.- Y Amy colgó, miró por unos momento a Sonic hasta que se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Tienen hijos?- Preguntó Sally.

-Ummm... tenemos, algo… parecido a eso ¿No?- Trató de excusarse Sonic.

-¿Y cuando tenías planeado contarme de tus hijos, Sonic?- preguntó Sally.

-No sé, pero, escuchen, yo tengo que ir con esos pequeños. Sally, fue un gusto conocerte, Sonic…- Ella lo miró por unos momentos, y sin nada que decir, se subió a la limosina para dejar a Sonic con sus problemas.

-¿Estas molesta?- Le preguntó Sonic nervioso.

-En realidad, es lo contrario. Sonic, te dije que adoro a los niños, solo que no pensé que a ti te gustaban.

-¡Bromeas, lo adoro ¡Me encantan! Ellos son mi adoración.

-¿Y como se llaman?

-Estaaa la niña… su nombre es Kiki, y luego… estaaa el muchacho que se llama… … Bart.

-¿Y vas a presentármelos?

-… … … Por supuesto.

**Perdoooooooooooooon que sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaan corto D:, tengo que irme así que See ya x3.**


End file.
